


We Can Roll All Night

by NidoranDuran



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Samus has a new strap-on and Zelda wants nothing more than to give it a ride. Commission for Damien Kova.





	We Can Roll All Night

"Is this one big enough for you, 'princess'?" Samus asked, holding the shaft of an oversized strap-on that she had already slipped on before stepping into the doorway. It was as blunt a way to enter the bedroom as possible, fresh off of a half-naked Zelda asking her girlfriend to join her in bed, some candles lit and the stage generally just set for something very sweet and very confident. But it was the kind of confidence ready to melt now against the imposing and intimidating presence of the oversized toy Samus had been waiting to spring on her.

"Is that all I am to you now?" Zelda asked, smile broad across her lips as she shifted and writhed on the bed, her naked body happily lost to the luxury of softness and comfort that the bed offered her. "A size queen chasing ever-bigger toys? I'm appalled."

"I can change it out for something smaller, if that's what you'd prefer," Samus said, rolling her eyes and already drawing back from the doorway. It was an empty gesture given that the sex toy chest was in the bedroom itself, but then, the threat itself rang hollow, existing only for the sake of teasing and playfulness that she knew would spike a reaction.

"Wait, no!" Zelda said, shifting up off the bed and reaching out toward Samus. "No, it's big. It's fine. Very big. Very enticing." She tried to ease effortlessly from desperation into something more sultry and seductive. It was all in good fun and delight, a teasing little game between lovers flaunting their excitement with one another. "I want to ride it," she said, very frank and excited.

"Bold of you," Samus said, stepping back into the bedroom again, a cocky sway in her hips. She could play seductive too. Maybe even play it better in some ways. "I'd love to see you try it." Their steady escalation of strap-ons heftier and girthier with each pass had become a bizarre but enthralling game for the couple, who delighted in the challenges and the escalation that came with it all. There was a very basic and fundamental excitement to this pleasure they could. She advanced upon Zelda, shifting down onto the princess, who pulled her into a hungry and aggressive kiss, the two of them both melting together into the moment and the affection, settling happily into something powerful and hot, something they craved together.

The kiss was hot, tense, charged with a vigor and a lust that nothing could bend, and it had both of them rolling around on the bed, getting lost in each other, losing all composure just for a moment to really relish one anothers' presence. Zelda's hand caressed along the strap-on. It was a big one, part of the steady escalation of desires that she showed little to no hesitation about, craving the excitement and relief of something so sinful and raw. Desire took hold of them both, made the kiss hotter and stronger as they only got needier and stronger, sinking into the sweet idea of indulgence that had them both craving more.

Zelda ended up on top of Samus before too long, smiling and shifting as she shifted along the toy. It was a formidable one, a hefty strap-on shaft that offered up way more than she was prepared for, but she wanted nothing more than to give in to it, hands caressing along Samus's body as she shifted into position atop the toy, biting her lip and feeling the touch of hands shifting along her back. Samus went for Zelda's hips, but she took her time with it. "I'm feeling bold tonight," Zelda said, to Samus's delight and a growing, wicked smile craving something more, something hot.

"Show me," Samus said, delighting in the way she tugged Zelda down, not the least bit ashamed of getting what she craved at any cost. Zelda may have been the one getting fucked, but watching her royal lover get fucked in her lap was its own sweet fun and she saw no reason to complain now as she helped pull Zelda into place. "Show me everything you've got, let's see if you can really handle it." It was a nice little way in the last second to make her shiver and ache, spiking up a little bit of stubbornness within the princess that she was happy to foster and indulge in.

With the hands guiding her slowly down toward the pleasure she craved, Zelda sat herself down onto the toy slowly, taking down the first little bit of it and setting her hands tight onto Samus's shoulders for balance. "Yeah, that's big," she said, shifting forward in a way that had her ample breasts dangling right into Samus's face. "Finally, something I can get into," she purred, cheeks lighting up as the excitement gripped her and she let herself really sink into this mess. Up and down she rocked, seeking more of this pleasure and heaving against the desire that held her now, moans rumbling on steady and hot as she felt the pleasure get to her.

Steady, confident motions guided her along the cock confidently, moaning powerfully and hotly under the need and the weirdness of the hungers and desire that held her now, allowing her to embrace the desires and the need that grabbed her hard. She wanted to try and keep herself contained in how she sat herself down onto the strap-on, working up and down with confident motions driven hot and fierce by something powerful and lustful, something that she craved. Sultry motions and rolls of her hips guided her on steadily, making the sweet embrace of hunger and lust that held onto her now all the more satisfying for how she was definitely in way over her head. The pleasure was immediate, firm and absolutely intoxicating as she got quicker, firmer.

"Is this what boldness looks like?" Samus asked, giving Zelda's butt a firm, playful swat. "Seems to me like someone's scared of taking it all down." Her smile widened with wicked and shameless glee, the thrill of indulgence getting to her stronger and hotter as her hands held tight onto Zelda's hips, delighting in the way she kept moving and heaving to the tune of this sweet pleasure and this desire, something hot and firm for them to enjoy together as the sensations bubbled up stronger and fiercer by the second. Zelda began to ride harder as Samus's taunting hit its mark, an expected response from a princess who was so smart and reasonable and focused in all places but atop her lover's lap.

Zelda rode the toy hard, shoving down onto it amid the relentless sway of her hips, moans following as she held firmer onto Samus, leaned deep enough forward that her breasts heaved and swayed right in Samus's face, rubbing against her skin. "If you're going to keep using that mouth, at least suck on my nipples and do something worthwhile," she shot back, smiling and shifting and heaving amid this relentless pleasure and a feeling of absolute acceptance now, ready to give herself completely to this pleasure and embrace her needs as deep as she could, the swell of lust and need doing to both of them something incredible, ready to succumb without a care now to this bliss and this absolutely insatiable hunger.

Samus happily took that advance, getting her lips toward one of Zelda's breasts and getting one of the nipples into her mouth, but not without a bit of attitude. Another swat across Zelda's ass, another squeeze of her hips, another tug down. She wanted Zelda to ride the toy harder, and Zelda couldn't hold back on that one, giving up to it and completely accepting the situation she was in, the need for pleasure and heat that ruled both of them now. The toy filled her, made her heave and ache as her pussy grew wetter, dripping down onto the big toy Samus wore for her. There was a sense of recklessness to this, an indulgence and a chaos that felt so unruly and so aggressive, and it formed the basis of something powerful, something hot. She worked faster and greedier to embrace this pleasure, feeling helpless and hot under the swell of lust that held onto her, and she craved more of this.

The speed with which Zelda worked herself up and down onto the strap-on was utterly senseless, as the princess got more than a little bit carried away with all of this, and she couldn't help herself here, craving all of these feelings and sensations with a depth and a hunger that felt stronger by the minute. She was out of control now, ready to just lose herself completely to something wanton and hot, something that begged for more of her raw indulgence. Everything felt stronger and hotter, felt more rooted in firm chaos and a need to give up completely to this need, and within that sense of complete surrender came the beauty of her lustful intentions. All Zelda needed was to ride a big strap-on until she lost herself, and she got that in spades now.

There was only one way for this to end, and every rapid, feverish movement of Zelda's hips pushed her closer to it, brought her nearer to the edge of molten bliss that throbbed harder and stronger through her body, made her shiver and ache with the madness and the desire of complete submission, completely helpless against all of these feelings that held her and refused to let go, until finally she gave in. Zelda screamed out in sudden heat, slamming herself down onto the toy with one last motion, catching even Samus off guard with the abruptness of her sudden orgasm as she came undone at the seams.

More than just climaxing, Zelda came, and she came hard. A gush of clear, sticky nectar startled Samus; Zelda's orgasms were rarely mild, but to suddenly squirt all over the place was something else, and Zelda quickly made a sticky mess of Samus's lap, stomach, and even her breasts with the messy spray of pussy juices that followed, leaving a startled Samus smiling as she drew back from the nipple.

"Fuck," Zelda whined, slumping down against Samus, burying her face into her neck. Her hips didn't exactly stop, though; they slowed down greatly, but even still Zelda worked up and down the toy with a stubborn motion and desire. "Fuck, do-don't say anything to make this feel weird, please."

"Weird?" Samus asked, giving a firm swat to Zelda's ass. "You're going to talk to me about making things weird? You just came all over me." Zelda whined harder, and Samus leaned in to nuzzle against her lover, kissing her cheek and reassuring her. "But it as hot, and you can keep riding me all you want if you'd like." The two lovers had each others' number and knew exactly how to push each others' buttons, something completely senseless and eager that kept them in a constant back and forth of excitement and indulgence, and right now Samus held all the cards, intent on using it as she fondled Zelda's ass and delighted in the feeling of Zelda starting to ride her strap-on faster and harder in the sweet indulgence of her need for more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
